shingeki_no_kyojinfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Levi Ackerman/Miscelánea
Manga Levi Ackerman 854.png|Aspecto actual de Levi Levi Ackerman (manga).png|Levi en el año 850. Levi en su infancia.png|Levi de niño Kuchel Ackerman character image.png|Levi en los brazos de su madre. Kenny meets Levi.png|Kenny encuentra a Levi. Kenny abandons Levi.png|Kenny abandona a Levi. Hange teases Levi.png|Levi y Hange hablando. Levi aparece.png|Levi salva a Eren, a Mikasa y a Armin. Levi golpea a Eren-0.png|Levi golpea a Eren. Gunther, Eld and Levi at the former HQ.jpg|Levi y su escuadrón llegan a su nueva base. Levi is serious about cleaning.jpg|Levi comienza a limpiar. Levi tries to calm down his squad.png|Levi le pide a su escuadrón que no ataque a Eren. Levi and Mike attack the Female Titan.png|Levi y Mike atacan a la Titán Hembra. Chapter 30 Cover.png|Levi observa el cadaver de Petra. Levi salva a Eren.png|Levi salva a Eren de la Titán Hembra. Petra's father talks to Levi.jpg|El padre de Petra habla con Levi. Levi holds Priest Nick at gun point.jpg|Levi apunta con un arma a Nick. Refugees flood Ehrmich district.png|Levi le muestra a Nick las condiciones en las que viven los refugiados. Levi speaking with his new squad.png|Levi habla con los miembros de su nuevo escuadrón. Special Operations Squad second lineup.PNG|Levi lidera al escuadrón. Mikasa and Levi on the Roof.png|Levi y Mikasa en los tejados. Levi listo para entrar.png|Levi observa el escondite de Dimo Reeves. Levi and Hange prepare to torture Djel.png|Levi y Hange listos para torturar a Sannes. Levi tortures Sannes.png|Levi golpea a Sannes. Levi pressures Historia.png|Levi agarra a Historia. Levi yells at Historia.png|Levi obliga a Historia a cumplir con su obligación. Keiji and Goggles are killed.jpg|Levi ve morir a sus subordinados. Capitan Ackerman y el equipo anti humanos.jpg|Levi se reencuentra con Kenny. Levi about to fight Kenny.png|Levi lucha con Kenny. Levi seeks refuge in a bar.png|Levi se esconde en una taberna. Levi shoots Kenny.png|Levi le dispara a Kenny. Anti-Personnel Squad confronts Levi.png|Levi confronta al escuadrón de Kenny. Levi kills soldiers.png|Levi mata a los soldados enemigos. Sasha tends to Levi's wounds.png|Sasha atiende las heridas de Levi. Mikasa and Levi capture Marlo and Hitch.png|Levi captura a Marlowe Freudenberg. Hitch stands up to Levi.png|Levi custodia a los soldados capturados. Squad Levi leaves the First Interior Squad compound.png|Levi captura a un oficial enemigo. Mikasa shocked at Kenny's last name.png|Levi escucha el apellido de Kenny. Levi and Mikasa talking about Kenny.png|Levi y Mikasa hablan sobre Kenny. Levi and Mikasa attack the Reiss Chapel.png|Levi y Mikasa atacan en la Capilla Reiss. Levi telling Eren to do what he wants.png|Levi le dice a Eren que tome una decisión. Kenny dies.png|Levi encuentra a un moribundo Kenny. Levi thanks his friends.png|Levi le da las gracias a sus camaradas. Levi breaks up Eren and Jeans fight.png|Levi disciplina a Eren y a Jean. Squad Levi advances.jpg|Levi avanza junto a su escuadrón. Levi cuts Reiner's nape.png|Levi ataca a Reiner. Levi barely dodges a barrage of rocks from Zeke.jpg|Levi en medio de los ataques de Zeke. Levi and the deceased.png|Levi recuerda a su viejo escuadrón. Levi charges against the Beast Titan.png|Levi a punto de atacar al Titán Bestia. Levi arremete a Zeke.png|Levi inmoviliza a Zeke. The Quadrupedal Titan snatches Zeke.png|El Titán Carguero carga contra Levi. Levi assaults Eren.png|Levi golpea a Eren. Mikasa holds down Levi.png|Levi es derribado por Mikasa. Hange and Levi sit with their fallen Commander and friend.png|Levi y Hange se sientan con su comandante caído y amigo. The Basement.png|En el sótano. Eren Mikasa Levi and Hange return.png|Regreso a Trost. Hange finds some samples.jpg|Levi y Hange observan el mar. Levi vs Jaw Titan.png|Levi contra el Titán Mandibula. Galliard frightened by Levi's swift attack.png|Levi es observado por Galliard. Levi hiere a Zeke.png|Levi hiere a Zeke. Anime Levi Ackerman (Anime).png|Aspecto actual de Levi Hange teases Levi as they leave Trost District.png|Levi hablando con Hange. Levi sees an abnormal.png|Levi llama "anormal" a Hange. Levi to the rescue.png|Levi salva a Eren, a Mikasa y a Armin. Rivaille golpea a Eren en el juicio.jpg|Levi golpea a Eren. Rivaille limpiando el castillo.png|Levi con su uniforme de limpieza. Levi defends Eren.png|Levi defiende a Eren. Levi and Petra ready for the expedition.png|Levi preparado para la expedición. Levi talks to Eren.png|Levi habla con Eren. Levi and Mike attack The Female Titan.jpg|Levi y Mike atacan a la Titán Hembra. Levi spinning attack.png|Levi corta el brazo de la Titán Hembra. Levi rescata a Eren.png|Levi salva a Eren de la Titán Hembra. Expresión en el rostro de Levi.png|Expresión en el rostro de Levi al hablar con el Sr. Ral. Annie encased in a crystal.png|Levi observa a Annie en el cristal. Levi keeps an eye on Nick.png|Levi apunta con un arma a Nick. Levi realizes the Titans he killed were human.png|Levi se da cuenta de que los Titanes que mató eran humanos. En otros medios Levi (AOT 2).png|En Attack on Titan 2 Categoría:Galerías de personajes